


Miku's Journey

by Ethabear



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Miku - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethabear/pseuds/Ethabear
Summary: This story is a fanfic about Hatsune Miku's  journey into becoming the first and most popular vocaloid. Experience the hardships, struggles, and heartbreak of Miku  as she becomes a vocaloid. Be there when loveable Miku takes center stage. Join the path of hard work with The Hatsune Miku!
Kudos: 2
Collections: Favorite Vocaloid Writings





	Miku's Journey

Vocaloid is a vocal software editing program. When Vocaloid first started, it was hard for the programmers to do all of it's fancy things with the vocals. Look at them now, they have about 150 voice banks. They have a huge modern fan base, collectables, merch, figures, and etc. That is amazing, we need to give them an applause.

Each of the vocal range gets an anime style human mascot, that sings songs in music videos ,concerts ,and cons. Sadly, some of these characters never or rarely are used. It is sad that wonderful character designs and vocal cords go to waste. A few popular vocaloids:

Hatsume Miku ( Most Popular)

Kaito ( Tall Boy)

Akita Neru (Blond)

Rin and Lin ( Twins)

Gumi ( Green Hair)

Vocaloid songs are known to tell stories and have meaningful meanings in them. Not all of the Vocaloid songs are like this. Some of the songs are funny and strange. While others are sad and dark. This story is meant to tell why Miku sang them.


End file.
